


Take a Stand

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Evil, Fanvids, Gen, Heel Face Turn, Mind Control, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with the power to take control of their own life. Whether or not you use that power is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Stand




End file.
